Protecting your own
by SMILES01
Summary: Sequel to Zeppelin Rules and Sequel Sequel to Poor Baby. Bad news meets up with the Winchester Brothers leaving them with Deans' ten year old son and a whole lot of questions about who the real Dawn Johnson was. Please review! and enjoy!
1. What's going on?

SEQUEL TO Zeppelin Rules, and SEQUEL, SEQUEL to Poor baby.

Hope you enjoy and please be so kind as to review and you will Truely be my HERO!!! Unless of course its bad reviews then you'll have to be SIDE KICKS to my HEROS! Enjoy ya'll

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean Winchester looked down at the number who was calling him and didn't know who it was.  
"Hello." He said with some caution.

"HELLO ARE YOU DEAN WINCHESTER?" a female voice asked over the other end.

"Yes." Dean told her, confused. 'what?' Sam mouthed at him as he drove.

"I'M SORRY TO INFORM YOU THIS BUT DAWN JOHNSON DIED EARLY THIS MORNING." The female voice told him. Dean gaped at the phone. "AND SHE LEFT YOUR SON HERE ALONE. WE NEED YOU TO COME PICK HIM UP." She told him.

Dean nodded, knowing she couldn't see him. "Yeah I'll be there in a few hours." Dean told her, hanging up. He grabbed the map and traced his fingers from where they were now, and where Hanson Indiana was. Dean looked up at his brother. "Sammy I think I know how it felt when Jess died." Dean told him, quietly, before punching the dashboard of his beloved Impala.

Sam was shocked. He pulled over and stopped his brother from punching the airbag, before it engaged, causing Dean serious injury. Sam got him to stop. "What happened?" Sam asked softly.

"I don't know, all the person said was that Dawn Johnson was dead, and my son is at the hospital alone." Dean told him.

"Hanson?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "I'm going to catch a nap." He told his baby brother, slipping on his sun-  
glasses. They both knew he wasn't going to sleep.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam parked in the closest spot he could find at the small hospital. Dean was out before he could shut off the engine. Sam got out and seen his brother run through the doors. He followed at a slower pace. He watched as Dean hugged his ten year old son Dean Michael Johnson-Winchester.  
Dean said a few words to him, before leaving him to sit in one of the chairs, and going to the nurses desk. "Dean Winchester." Dean told the nurse. "Someone called me." He told her, as Sam joined him.

"Patients name?" The woman asked Dean.

Dean looked at her for a moment. "Dawn Johnson." Sam told her, for his brother.

"That is your son?" The nurse asked Dean, pointing to Dean Michael.

Dean nodded. "Yes."

"What happened to Dawn and her father?" Sam asked the nurse.

The nurse looked at them both a moment. "I'm sorry I think you should talk to the doctor,  
and the police." The nurse told them, turning around and walking towards a doctor, and two cops.

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused, as the doctor and cops walked towards them. "Dean Winchester?" The docter asked. Dean shook his hand. "I'm Doctor Jones. This is Officer Tam, and Officer Jackson." The doctor introduced them. They all shook hands.

"Sam, Deans' brother." Sam introduced himself.

"Dean your son is very confused, and I'm quite concern about him. He keeps talking on and on about a demom killing his mother." The doctor told him. Dean and Sam looked at him in shock. "Now I know your son had been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours, and it's likely that he created this demon story to make things a little easier on himself."

"How did she die?" Dean asked. "And where is her father?"

The two cops looked at each other. "Her father is dead aswell. When we got there, the house was on fire, with her father in it. Dawn had carried her son out of the house, only to die outside. She was stabbed with what looked like a long curved object, mulitple times. We think her father stabbed her, and something went wrong and he died in the fire." Officer Tam explained. "It's possible that Dawn had killed her father in attmepted to stop him."

"My mother didn't kill my grandfather, and my grandfather didn't kill my MOTHER!" Dean Michael yelled at the officers and doctor. "You're lying!" Dean Michael screamed again. Tears running down his cheeks.

Sam looked down at the child as his brother drew him to himself and hugged him. He knelt down and spoke to him quietly. Dean Michael calmed down. Dean took his son over to one of the chairs and sat down beside him, talking to him. Sam finished talking to the police officers.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam drove to the only motel they had in Hanson. He pulled up in front of the office and went and got a room. A man in his early forties was working the desk. Sam signed the ledger, and looked around the office, it changed. It had been painted recently and redecorated. Sam noticed a picture on the wall, above the picture it said 'In memory of George Davidson' The man in the picture Sam remembered was the man who worked the desk the last couple times they came to Hanson.

Sam got the keys and headed back to the Impala. Dean was sitting in the passenger seat,  
looking confused at what his son said that had happened. Dean Michael was asleep in the backseat.  
Sam pulled in front of their room. They had managed to get a room with two queens and a single.  
Dean got out and carried Dean M. into the room, as Sam got their bags. Sam watched as his brother set Dean M. down on the farthest side on the first bed. Sam took the other queen size bed. He placed their bags on the chairs or tables.

"Sam?" Dean asked quietly. "Can you watch him for a few hours, I want to go check out the house." Dean told him. Sam nodded, and Dean hurried out of the motel room, closing the door quietly behind him. Sam looked at Dean Michael and was amazed at how much he looked like Dean when he was that age. Sam took the opportunity to take a quick shower.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean pulled up in front of what was left of Dawn Johnsons house. Her Car Garage was still intact and wonder what would happen to it since she was gone. He pushed that aside and he'd deal with it tomorrow. He was suppose to meet with her lawyer tomorrow, he was dreading that. Dean pulled out a flashlight and walked up the steps, careful of the burned places. He looked around the outside on the porch and seen something that nearly stopped his heart. Outside on the window sil that hadn't been damaged much by the fire was Sulfur, globs of it, as it probably came in contact with water. He was fuming now, his son was right a Demon did do this, but what the hell was it doing here. Did it come here because of him.... the thought was unnerving, and was making him angry. 'No there was no way the demon world could know about her and their son.' Dean thought as he carefully entered the house. Everything was burned, he walked up the damaged stairs heading upstairs. He entered the first room, and the fire hadn't damaged much of it, most of the stuff was black from the smoke. He looked over at the Dean Michaels bed, and there sat a teddy bear. Dean grabbed it, thinking he'd take it with him. He looked around for anything else his son might want. He found pictures and placed them in his sons backpack, along with anything else, he could remember that Dawn told him she was going to buy for him.

He had been there for over two hours and he had made two trips to the Impala already with stuff he was taking with him. He looked over what had been the living room and he walked across it to check out the door on the other side. CRUNCH. Dean stopped and looked down. He had stepped on a picture, and the glass had broke. He picked it up shaking the broken glass away. It was a picture of Sam, Dawn and Dean, Dean Michael inbetween them. It had been taken the last time they were here. Christmas last year. The bottom right corner had been burned, but other then that the picture was unharmed. He took the picture out of the broken frame and slipped it into his jacket. He opened the door and was met with stairs leading downstairs. He walked down them, shining the flashlight in all directions, quickly making sure no one was around. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. It was set up quite similar to his basement when he was younger. When his father would set up a training place in their basement, but Dawn was missing the blue and red mats for the hand to hand combat training. Other then that it was scary how similar they were. To Deans' left the wall was covered in all kinds of weapons, while the one in front of him held old looking books that were in Latin, and some other languages. What caught Deans' attention was the cork board almost under the stairs. It had paper slips tacked to it, with hunters names and numbers. Dean was surprised to see his Dads' name on it, as well as Ellens'. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out. He pulled out his cell phone and called Ellen.

"Roadhouse two." Ellen answered the phone.

"Ellen it's me Dean." Dean told her.

"Hey. You looking for information on a hunt, because I got none." She told him.

"No we have a hunt, or at least we think we do. I need to know everying you know about Dawn Johnson." Dean told her. To his surprise he was met by silence.

Ellen finally said something. "How the Hell did you get mixed up into that mess?" Ellen asked him.

Dean was surprised. "What mess?" Dean asked.

"You need to leave that well alone, she will get you nothing but killed." Ellen told him.

Dean looked at the wall. "Too late." Dean told her. "I'm mixed up in and I need to know what it going on."

Ellen sighed. "I don't know much, but I do know that Dawn has ties to a very powerful, and dangerous demon."

"Dawn and her father are dead Ellen." Dean told her. "And I need to know if this demon is going to come after her son." He paused. "My son. What kind of ties did she have?"

He could hear her breathing. "Come to the Roadhouse and I'll have all the information I got ready for you." She told him. "Dean, be careful. These demons aren't your ordinary demons."  
Ellen warned before hanging up.

Dean stared at the phone confused. Ellen would have told him something more then just 'be careful.' He wanted to know more, but couldn't till after he talked to her lawyer. He growled in fustration. He wanted to kill something. Anything. He settled for taking all the papers off the board and started to pack them into a duffel bag. He took all her weapons and what ever books he didn't recognize and packed them up to. He filled three duffel bags and headed to the Impala with them. He drove back to the Motel and opened the door quietly. Sam and Dean Michael were sitting on his bed eating burgers and fries watching a rerun of Bugs Bunny. Dean Michaels' hair stuck up in all directions and if he didn't know any better he would have thought that the kid hadn't slept in days. "Hey." Dean said smiling. "I got a few things I thought you might want." Dean told his son placing his bag on the floor. Dean Michael looked at the bag and then turned back to the TV. "Maybe later then." Dean said, heading back outside and grabbing the three duffel bags from the trunk. He carried them in and set them down on Sams' bed. "Sammy we a serious problem." Dean told him, as his little brother came over and stood beside him. Dean opened the two duffel bags with weapons.

Sam whistled loudly, surprise written all over his face. "Dean where did you get all of this?" Sam whispered.

"They're Mommys." DJ said sadly looking at the duffel bags. "She kept them in the basement on the wall. They were why I wasn't allowed to go down there without her or grandpa." He explained sadly.

"Do you know why she had them?" Dean asked gently.

"It was what she did, before I came along. It was her job to protect people from things,  
that most people didn't know existed." He told them. "I took her away from protecting people." He added sadly.

Dean placed his hand on DJs' shoulder. "It's not your fault. Your mom loved you alot and decided to stay with you." Dean reassured him. DJ nodded he knew that.

XXXXXXX was going to make it a one shot... but looks like its not going to happen! 


	2. We have to leave

I own nothing! welll except my own characters and plotlines!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled up along side a rusting blue truck infront of Johnsons' Auto Shop. He walked into the shop and didn't seen anyone inside. "Hey Man." Jake Patterson stated as he came out of the back office. "Sorry about Dawn and Mitch." Jake stated, placing a hand on Deans' shoulder.

"Yeah you too." Dean told him. "Lawyer here?" He asked.

"Yeah in the office." Jake replied, opening the door. "So is Roger." He stated quietly.

Roger Johnson was Dawns' brother. Dean really didn't know him all that well. He didn't see Dean worthy enough for his sister and he pointed that out as much as he could. Maybe he was right, but that was in the past and there was nothing he could do about it. Roger glanced at him without saying anything. He was sitting at Dawns' desk and somehow that bothered Dean alot. He took the only seat left and turned his attention to the man in the old brown striped suit.

"Mr. Gregs this is Dean Winchester." Jake introduced him.

Mr. Gregs looked over his glasses, and studied Dean. Gregs was a small man in his early sixties. "Ahh so your the man that got Dawn pregant." He commented as he looked back at the papers infront of him.

Dean shifted uncomfortable and Jake coughed a laugh. "Hello Sir." Dean said, looking at the ground.

Mr. Gregs looked up at him and smiled. "Well from what I heard you were worthy of the lady. Though I'm not sure anyone would have been ever worthy enough for her." Mr. Gregs stated.  
"Now I'm sorry to meet you on such a tragic event, and I hope DJ is doing as best as he could be.  
So I'm here to read Dawns last will and testament." He said, pulling up a page from the pile infront of him.

"So to get things started Dawn leaves Dean Winchester with her two impalas." Mr. Gregs looked up at Dean. "She also notes, 'You better treat them right.'" Mr. Gregs grinned as he continued. "As the matter of the Shop and House they are to be put in Dean Michaels' name and until he is old enough Dean Winchester Sr. is also to be on the lease of the property and buildings on it. Jake Patterson will be incharge of running the Shop until Dean Michael is ready to take over or until he wants to retire and finds a replacement."

"What about me?" Roger asked, getting impatient.

"Hold on Roger." Mr. Gregs stated. "I'm going to warn you that she wrote this. 'To my older brother Roger. I think it's time for you to move on and grow up. I know things haven't been easy on the two of us as kids and you blames Dad for a lot of it. I also know you are hoping that I'm leaving you a large sum of cash. Don't worry in a way I am, but you won't get it for ten years.'" Mr. Gregs started picking up his papers. "Concerning Dean Michael his father gets custody." He finished.

"That's it!" Roger exclaimed. "I come all the way out here for nothing." He started walking to the office door. "I can't believe he got more then I did. She barely knew him." Roger spat at Dean.

Before Dean could react, Jake at Roger on the ground in the shop and had one knee on his chest. "Now you listen punk. She's dead! Can you not process that information, your sister is dead and so is your father. You should be lucky she left you anything. If it wasn't because you weren't her brother you'd be fired on the spot, but I guess I'll have to settle for you taking a weeks vacation, and it's not an option." Jake told him, standing up and walking away. Leaving Roger and Mr. Gregs looking at him dumbfounded. Dean tried to hide his smirk.

SUPERNATURAL

On the way back he stopped at the only diner in town and got burgers to go. He walked into the motel room to find Sam and DJ watching TV, well DJ was and Sam was on his laptop. "Come on lets eat, and then pack." Dean told them.

"Where are we going?" DJ asked alarmed.

"To a friends." Dean told him.

"No we can't, we have to find what killed mom." DJ told him.

"That is why we have to leave." Dean told him, he looked at Sam. "Ellen has information for us and we are only a day away from her." Dean explained to Sam.

"All right, lets eat." Sam stated, as he grabbed a burger and handed one to DJ. DJ took it and ate, watching TV. "You two eat, I'm going to put these in the trunk." Dean said, picking up the three duffel bags of weapons and hunting supplies. He arranged them in the trunk with enough room to a few more bags in if need. He grabbed his burger and ate it quickly. In less then an hour they had everything packed and ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed, and hoped it's as good as the others. 


	3. Plenum

Me own Nothing

enjoy XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam pulled up in front of the Roadhouse and followed Dean and DJ into the Roadhouse. What surprised him most was when Ellen came and hugged DJ as he walked into the bar. "Hey kid." Ellen said as she took him over to the bar and handed him a coke. "Sorry about your mom." She told him.

DJ shrugged and sipped the coke. "Hey Ellen." Dean said as she got him a beer. "I see you know my son already." He commented.

"I know Dean Michael, but not the fact that he was your son." Ellen told him, frowning at him, before gesturing him and Sam to the other end of the bar.

"Hey Dude, can you chill here a moment." Dean asked, placing his beer on the bar.

"I'll stay here." Jo said coming from the back room.

"Thanks." Dean said as he and Sam walked over to the other end where Ash was sitting in front of his computer.

"Hey Man." Ash said, sliding a folder over to Dean. "All we have on Dawn Johnson and Mitch Johnson, also the demons they might have ties to."

"The Fallen? Is that some kind of boy band?" Dean asked, looking from Ash to Ellen.

"No it's a group of Demons." Ash replied, ignoring Deans' comment.

"More deadly then the seven deadly sins." Ellen added.

Dean looked up surprised. "You serious?" Sam asked equally shocked.

"Sneaky little bastards." Ash replied, as he drank his beer. "No one really encountered one without being seriously mixed up. Either in the head, or you know." He stated. Dean, Sam and Ellen looked at him funny.

"What's this have to do with Dawn?" Dean asked, looking through the folder infront of him.

"She must have made a deal or something."

"Or he did." Sam commented.

"Would explain why she's dead aswell." Ellen whispered so that DJ didn't overhear.

"And why they went after the kid, Man." Ash commented.

"Why leave him alive?" Ellen asked.

"Which is why I came to you." Dean told her. "Are they going to come after him?"

"Probably." Ash stated frankly.

"Great." Dean said as he pulled up his cellphone. "I'm calling Bobby." He told Sam.

"No need I called him after you called me." Ellen told him. "He should be here later on tonight."

"Thanks." Dean told her. He looked over at Ash. "Anything else?" He asked.

"How they are killed?" Sam promted, wanting to be prepared.

"That too." Dean replied.

"Not a clue." Ash answered. "No one knows anything about how they are killed." He answered.  
He knew it wasn't the answer they were looking for.

"There is a way." Dean Michael said from behind them. They all turned around and looked down at him. "Mom took out a few of them." He stated, "The other ones were very scared and angry at her, before they..." He stopped talking and went back to the bar where Jo was.

Dean looked over at him, before getting up and walking over to him. "Dean will you tell us what happened to mom and grandpa? You don't have to, but the more information we have the better."

"I know, but I don't know much. All I seen was Grandpa lead as many as possible into the basement, and then the screaming started. They weren't human screams either." Dean Michael shuddered. "Then everything was black and then their was a blinding light and I was outside and mom was coming towards me. She died at the bottom of the steps." Dean Michael stopped talking, he walked over to the arcades and started to play Deer Hunting.

"So they can be killed, but we still don't know how." Sam stated out loud.

"You will do no such thing." Bobby said as he came over to the door.

"What are you talking about?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time, shocked.

"There is something I need to show you. Outside." He told them. He looked over at Dean Michael. "Jo can you watch the kid for a moment." Bobby asked her.

"Sure." Jo told him.

"Thanks, the rest of you outside." Bobby told them.

Ellen and Ash were the first ones out the door and what they seen were both met by curses.  
Dean and Sam were next. "What the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

Dawn Johnson was leaning against the hood of Bobbys' truck. "You look pretty good dead."  
Dean told her, getting pissed off.

"Dean cut it out." Bobby told him, sharply. They didn't have time for this shit. "You piss her off and you are dead." He lowered his voice as he warned him, knowing full well that she could still hear him. Her slow grin confirmed it.

Dean looked at him for a moment. "Why the hell would she kill me."

"Cause she is no longer human." Bobby warned. "She doesn't have a soul. So she doesn't care whether you live or die." Bobby explained.

"Peachy." Sam commented, then took a step back as Dawn looked up at him.

Dean took a step forward between his brother and his 'EX?' He wasn't too sure what to call her.

"No worries I will not harm any of you. I just need to talk to you all, I didn't have the chance to before all this happened." Dawn said, as she seen movement at the door. Dean Michael was running towards her and her heart sank. It was going to be hard to leave him again. He jumped at her and she caught him. "Hi sweetheart." She whispered.

"Mommy!" He screamed. "Are you dead? Are you an Angel?" He asked.

"Not exactly sweetheart." Dawn told him. "I know you are really confused right now, but I need to talk to your Dad." She said, letting him go. "Hey Jo."

Jo nodded from the doorway. "Hey Dawn." She said stiffly, not sure what to say. "Come on D.J." Jo said, motioning for him to go back inside with her.

"Go Honey." Dawn told him, winking at him. He grinned and ran back.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Dean stated, getting annoyed. "Did you make a deal or did your father?"

"Neither." Dawn said. "A Johnson over thousands of year ago made the deal. If that is what you want to call it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day the seven deadly sin demons started appearing on earth. Possessing humans. The Fallen was created, by the first man to die from one of them." Dawn started explaining.

"Don't say Human. You are one of them." Dean told her.

"Not anymore." Dawn stated. "Now shut it for a moment." She told him, getting annoyed and angry. "Ever since that day every Johnson who has died by violences had become one of the Fallen,  
lately it's been demons killing us off. Some of them don't realize that if they kill us as humans,  
we become one of the Fallen. They figured get rid of them when we are weaker. Though their are only allowed to have Seven Fallen, to match the Seven sins. Since the only thing can really do is send the demons back to hell, everytime they escape one of us goes after them, when a Fallen has died, they are replaced by another Johnson." Dawn finished.

"So they will come after our son?" Dean stated angry.

Dawn nodded. "Yes one day the Johnson curse will catch up to him."

"Some family you got. What about your brother?" Sam asked. "Does he know you are alive-ish?"

"No and he never will. Roger isn't a Johnson. He is my half brother." She paused a moment.  
"He was mad about the Will." She stated grinning.

"That's one way of putting it." Dean snorted.

"So Seven Fallen or Seven Sins?" Sam asked to clarify.

"Yup one to counteract each sin." Dawn told him.

"Let me guess you are Lust." Ash said grinning.

Dawn turner her head sharply and glared at him, then in half second she had her hand around his throat. "Care to guess again?" She hissed.

"Wrath." Dean muttered. "No wonder you commented." He said looking at Bobby.

"Man she redefines Bitch." Ash gasped out knowing the comment would probably get his neck snapped, but he couldn't help himself.

Dawn looked at him and laughed. She let him go and walked back to leaning on the truck.

"What attacked you? What was the light that DJ seen?" Dean asked.

"Your average upper-level demon." Dawn answered. "The light was from one of the books that was in the basement. It's called Plenum, it the book is opened it releases a brillante white light and once you shut the book close the light is gone and so is that Demon. If you flip the book over on the back is a list of names or the Demons trapped in the book."

"How is that possible?" Bobby asked surprised.

"It's nearly ancient." Dawn told him. "The good news is their is not many ways the demons can get out. We have tested many ideas and nothing happened. I think if the book is burned it will release them. Another thing is that the more demons in the book the less Lucifer has down there with him."

"How many can the book hold?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dawn told him, sadly. "There is a about a hundred of them in there now, we only put ones in there that we couldn't kill or if it was an emergency." Dawn explained.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tee Hee me ending here.  
Please review that are helpful! 


End file.
